Mi obsequio de navidad
by karypheebs
Summary: Helga se siente mal en estas fechas, todo tan lleno de algría, y ella no. Un chico vendrá como un angel navideño a amenizar su tarde. FELICES FIESTAS :D. Este es un pequeño obsequio para ustedes. Abrazos


En las calles y avenidas de Hillwood, todo estaba rebosante de esplendor, con las calles cubiertas de nieve, luces y color. Toda esa gente tan feliz tomando chocolate caliente, sentados cómodamente disfrutando de las festividades y actividades realizados durante ese feriado. Bueno, no todos. Entre esa multitud sonriente una muchacha que oscilaba entre los 17 años se encontraba sola, pensativa, sin compañía, ni siquiera con una taza de chocolate caliente o un buen libro que avivara esa llama navideña que tenemos dentro , completamente sola, mirando sus botas con el seño fruncido, como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo, aunque con el pensamiento concentrado en otra parte, sólo esperaba que nadie la molestara, ya estaba lo suficientemente harta de las fiestas decembrinas y de toda esa gente feliz, una felicidad que tal vez ella nunca podría disfrutar por completo. Las suyas nunca habían sido navidades normales.

-Estúpidas fechas- musitó para sí misma, esperando que nadie la oyera- Todos los años…. Es lo mismo, ahora ni siquiera puedo pasarme en casa en nochebuena. ¡Es una tortura! - Levantó la vista mirando al vacío, aunque era una chica fuerte, dura de roer, no pudo evitar el escape desesperado de una lágrima, pero se la limpió enseguida, no cayendo en la necesidad de sucumbir al llanto. Pensó que tal vez lo más adecuado era irse de allí, ella desentonaba con la decoración de alegría y felicidad que la ciudad había adquirido "Al menos hay gente que está peor que yo" Y vio a una señora de aspecto descuidado situada en la otra banca esperando a quien sabe quien, pero en un momento la chica lo averiguó: Sus dos hijitos y su marido, en iguales condiciones se acercaron a ella y le dieron un enorme abrazo. "No tendremos todo, pero al fin estamos juntos" dijo la señora emocionada mientras abrazaba a su esposo y a sus dos pequeños. Helga no pudo soportar esa visión tan alegre, y se sintió olvidada, inservible para el planeta; para su familia. Se levantó de la banca y se encaminó a la parada del autobús, revisó su billetera esperando encontrar su credencial.

"Al menos me pasearé un momento…Sin rumbo. Allí no molestaré a nadie." se resignó, pero cuando subía al autobús una mano cálida la detuvo.

-¿Helga?-

La chica dio un respingo y suspiró un poco ante el tono de aquella voz y el contacto de esa mano, quiso darse vuelta inmediatamente, pero para ello tuvo que bajarse a regañadientes.

-Hola Arnoldo- Dijo un poco fría ante la mención de su nombre, pero no hubiera podido estar más contenta de haberse encontrado con él y felicitó a su buena suerte, sobre todo por haberlo hallado tan de repente, un auténtico milagro navideño. Él estaba como para quitar el aliento, como siempre, con su cabello rubio alborotado, con poco de color en las mejillas a causa del calor y para rematar esa imagen tan perfecta, con su pequeña hermanita agarrada de la otra mano.

-Hola Sophie- Saludó a la niña acuclillándose y dándole un abrazo y regalándole una sonrisa -Justo estaba pensando en ustedes dos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa muy sincera en sus ojos.

-Y nosotros veníamos hablando de ti- Mencionó como por accidente la pequeña mirando a Helga con una sonrisita cómplice, que la chica no entendió. Arnold le apretó un poco la mano s la niña y volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

-¿A sí?- Helga se sorprendió mucho por la novedad.- ¿Y qué decían de mí?-

_Arnold- _

_-Dime Sophie-_

_-¿Por qué nunca vas a invitar a Helga a salir?- _

_-¡Sophie!- El chico la miró un poco ruborizado, tal vez sin acordarse de que esa niña era una persona muy perspicaz-_

_-Yo sé que te gusta-gusta, no como tus anteriores novias- la chiquilla compuso una mueca- Ellas me dejan de lado cuando van a verte y me dirigían muchas miradas raras. Cloe hasta me dijo una vez "Vete mocosa, nadie te llamó"-_

_-Entonces gracias a Dios terminé con Cloe ¿Cierto?- El chico miró preocupado a su hermanita- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?_

_-Por que tú te veías feliz con ellas, a mí me interesa que seas feliz, aunque tus novias sean unas "montruas"-_

_-Mountruos- _

_-¡Lo que sea!- La niña miró muy sonriente a su hermano- Helga es diferente, puede que sea un poco dura ¡Pero me cae genial! – _

_-Sí, tal vez tengas razón- _

_-Yo sé que tu sí la quieres. Cuando va a la casa, no dejas de verla con ojos de borrego, y te enojas cuando conversa conmigo y te deja de lado. Jijijiji.- La niña rió pícaramente- Pero yo sé que te gusta muchísimo verla jugar o compartiendo conmigo, aunque me parece que tú quisieras estar en mi lugar cuando me abraza o cuando jugamos-_

_-¡Sophie!- Arnold se sorprendió- ¿De veras me porto así contigo?- _

_-parece que no se notara, pero se nota y muchísimo.- _

_Arnold guardó silencio un momento de silencio. Cerró los ojos y el salón de la casa de huéspedes apareció ante él con un fuego chispeando alegremente en la chimenea , que ya tenía las medias navideñas colgadas. Entonces vio a Helga alzando en vilo a Sophie riendo a carcajadas, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro y con su juguetona mirada "¿No quieres jugar?" le preguntaba Helga. Esa imagen no podía ser más encantadora y perfecta. Ojalá algún día esa bella imagen fuera una realidad y no el simple anhelo de un corazón…_

_-¿Dónde pasará Helga las navidades?- Le preguntó Sophie a Arnold, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_-Supongo que en casa-_

_-No lo creo- _

_-¿Por qué?- la miró interesado_

_-Porque va a tomar un autobús hacia los suburbios de la ciudad en este momento.- mencionó mientras apuntaba con su manita a la parada, donde una chica con expresión triste estaba a punto de subirse al autobús que acababa de frenar, y el muchacho sabía que ella no tenía ningún pariente en las afueras de Hillwood._

_El chico se espantó de lo que acababa de oír de la boca de su hermanita y miró hacia la estación más próxima, donde estaba parada la chica rubia a punto de subir a un autobús que la dejaría en una parte no muy segura de la ciudad, allí donde podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Agarró a Sophie con fuerza y se la llevó volando a la parada de los autobuses. Apenas llegó, asió la mano de la chica, como esperando a que con ese simple agarre, ella nunca fuera capaz de irse de su lado._

_-¿Helga?-…._

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Helga una vez más- ¿Qué decían de mí?

-Na…nada importante- dijo Arnold rojo como un tomate esperando a que Sophie no lo delatara.-

-Sólo veníamos pensando dónde pasarás las navidades este año Hel.-

-Tal vez en casa, no lo sé- respondió con toda sinceridad.

-¿Y por qué estás sola y aquí?- le cuestionó Sophie. Helga compuso una mueca de dolor al instante

- Mmmm, Helga ¿Quieres ir al parque? Le prometí a Sophie que iríamos, y no puedo columpiarme con ella y sus amigos, la haría ver un poco mal ante ellos.-

-No es….¡Auch!- Arnold la había pellizcado un poco en la mano, esperando a que estuviera de acuerdo y no dijera nada.- Sí tienes razón. Perdón, creo que me mordió un insecto.-

-Me vendría bien un poco de compañía Helga.- Y le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar componer de nuevo una sonrisa. Él le ofreció su brazo, invitándola a caminar. Helga no pudo resistirse a esa petición ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa?

-Sí, supongo que no estaría mal sentirme acompañada también- y tomó su brazo. Mientras los tres caminaban, no dejaban de hacerse bromas, de reír, de disfrutar cada segundo la compañía de los otros dos.

-Bien… llegamos Sophie-

-Siiiiiiiii- y la niña se fue corriendo a ver a sus amigas- ¡Lauren, Cristinaaa, espérenme!-

-No hay nada como ser niño- dijo Arnold y se reclinó en una de las bancas- Mientras observaba a Sophie y al resto de los niños jugando apaciblemente en el parque. De pronto se alarmó al ver que Helga estaba sentada a su lado…llorando.

-¡Helga!¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- las palabras le salieron atropelladamente mientras con los buenos reflejos que tenía sujetaba a Helga por los hombros.

-No, es nada en realidad. Tranquilo, no me duele nada.- musitó Helga muy silenciosamente.- So… solo que … Me alegra haberte encontrado; haberlos encontrados…Ustedes son el vivo ejemplo de lo que yo quisiera tener

- No sé a qué te refieres Helga, tú lo tienes todo, no tienes necesidades, hay gente que está peor, tal vez. En áfrica debe de haber cientos de niños que no tienen nada.-

-Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto. Pero no me refiero a esa clase de posesiones. Sé que hay gente que no tiene nada ni a nadie, pero esto no es áfrica Arnoldo, eso sí es estar peor… Es Hillwood, ¿Ves a esa mujer que está ahí? Pues bien, yo pensé que no tenía nadie, que estaba tan mal como yo o más… y luego se acercaron sus hijitos, su esposo, y dijeron que no podían tener nada, pero estaban juntos…. Y eso es lo importante ¿Cómo puedo yo saber eso si nunca no lo he tenido?-

-Tú sabes que hay gente que te quiere Helga-

-Pero nadie está para mí en este momento. Soy una extraña, porque todos pasan tiempo con sus familias o con algún pariente menos yo. En este instante nadie puede estar para mí.-

- Yo puedo.- le ofreció él con una sonrisa sincera

-Eres muy amable cabeza de balón.- Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero se había dibujado una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.- Pero no es lo mismo, tú puedes estar para mí un tiempo, pero yo necesito pasar con alguien estas fechas ¿sabes?-

-Pero no te entiendo Helga, ¿Y tus padres?-

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre los dos, tal vez Arnold ya preveía la respuesta pero no quería precipitarse en sus conclusiones. La respuesta parecía tan obvia que hasta pod

-Olga vino de visita- dijo al fin Helga y se puso mal otra vez- Y esta vez nadie reparó en mi salida de casa, ni siquiera porque lo grité- Helga escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.-

-Tranquila, sólo es algo temporal…-

-¡No lo es!, ¡Esta vez no es igual a otras veces!- dijo con un murmullo ahogado. Arnold la dejó desahogarse. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Helga pudo articular de nuevo otra palabra

-Olga y Mike van a tener un bebé…- su rostro se ensombreció refiriéndose a su hermana y a su esposo – Mis …padres…Ni siquiera me dijeron feliz navidad ahora, por ese motivo. ¡Un bebé, de Olga la perfecta! Que más podía esperar yo de esa noticia. Este día a sido infernal para mí. –

-¿Les dijiste de la mención que te dieron en la escuela? ¿Qué podrías ir a Harvard, Darthmouth o Cambridge sin pagar un centavo cuando terminaras el bachillerato?-

-¿Y tú que crees?- Le dijo Helga con una sonrisita irónica- Les dije eso. ¡Ni siquiera Olga ganó la beca entera! Pero lo que les importa más en este momento es el bebé de ella, no importo yo,. Sé que la criaturita no tiene la culpa de nada y espero convertirme en una tía estupenda, que le va a ayudar a que sepa aguantar victorias y derrotas, no como la odiosa de Olga, que le enseñará a ser perfecta o perfecto y a hundirse con la primera mala calificación que saque.-

-De eso estoy seguro. Serás una tía maravillosa- y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Gracias por el cumplido-

-De nada, pero no fue ningún cumplido. Es la verdad- La chica le sonrió y se ruborizó un poco. Luego continuó.

-Si esta es la primera navidad con el bebé, que ni siquiera nace ¡imagínate las demás! No hay espacio para mí en esa casa, no hay nadie que me quiera lo suficiente como para desearme una felicitación o para desearme lo mejor en estas fechas. Tú has sido el único en tratar de escucharme, estoy agradecida contigo por eso-

Acabado de decir esto, ella lo abrazó agradecida de haber tenido a alguien que la escuchara. Arnold sintió como si un millón de focos de navidad se encendieran en sus mejillas y su estómago empezara a bailar la conga-

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una taza de chocolate? Hace frío aquí-

-Me encantaría. Pero ¿Y Sophie?-

Él no pudo ignorar esa pequeña cuestión y sonrió para sus adentros al ver que tenía ante él una persona que adoraba los niños y se preocupaba por los demás aunque se vanagloriaba de lo contrario. La cuestión de la chiquilla quedó resuelta, porque anunció expresamente que irían con la mamá de Lauren al centro comercial y que si estaban de acuerdo con ella, podrían dejarla en casa a eso de las seis de la tarde-

-Me parece bien- Dijo Arnold, feliz de tener una excusa

-¿La señora es de fiar?-

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, ella nunca nos ha fallado, siempre se lleva a Sophie y a sus amiguitas a algún centro comercial o a comer helado-

-Buenas tardes chicos- los saludó la señora Mitchell -¿Qué tal les va?-

-Mucho gusto señora Mitchell, mi nombre es Helga.- y le tendió la mano

-¡Qué chica tan adorable! Tienes suerte de tener una novia tan encantadora Arnold- y le sonrió. Helga puso unos ojos como platos y se ruborizó muchísimo.

-Jejeje, no señora.-Arnold rió de la repentina confusión- No es mi novia, es una buena amiga-

-Ahh, ya veo- Aunque la señora Mitchell les guiñó un ojo.- Arnold ¿Crees que a tus padres les parezca bien si me llevo a Sophie hasta las seis? Creo que ella ya te lo dijo, pero tengo que ver si tiene la aprobación de quien esté a su cargo.-

-No creo que pongan reparo en su salida. Están muy atareados en la casa de huéspedes.-

-Bien muchachos. No se preocupen por nada, tal vez vayamos a la sección de juegos navideños. Los veré más tarde.-

-¡Nos vemos a las seis!- Dijo Sophie mientras los despedía con su manita. -¡Los quiero!

-También te queremos- respondieron al unísono Helga y Arnold. Se rieron de la coincidencia.

-Me debes un chicle-

-¿Eh?- Arnold se vio confundido.

-Es un juego que aprendí de niña. Si respondemos por coincidencia, me debes un chicle, así de simple.- Y le sonrió

-Vamos por esa taza de chocolate- Le dijo Arnold- Así te lo pago.

-Me parece razonable.- Y Helga le tomó el brazo casi llevándoselo a rastras. Fueron calle abajo oyendo villancicos y viendo a niños en trineos y patinar. Se detuvieron a ver los escaparates adornados con guirnaldas y árboles de navidad, conversando alegremente todo el trayecto, hasta que por fin llegaron a una cafetería. Entraron y adentro el ambiente era muy navideño, con un ambiente caliente y confortable.

-Dos tazas de chocolate, por favor.- Le dijo Arnold a la mesera.

-¿Con o sin malvaviscos?-

-Con malvaviscos, por favor.-

-Y un plato grande de galletas de jengibre, si no es mucha molestia.- Pidió Helga. Arnold la miró asombrado.- No te infartes cabeza de balón, eso lo voy a pagar yo.-

-No, no es eso, yo con gusto te pagaría las galletas. Solo que… ¿Hombrecitos de Jengibre?-

-Es uno de mis platos preferidos. Los como haya o no navidad.- le respondió la chica con toda sinceridad y un poco avergonzada de sus "supuestos" gustos infantiles.

-Precisamente por eso.- Y Arnold le sonrió- También me gustan muchísimo con o sin navidad- Se incorporó del asiento- ¿Te importa si te dejo sola un momento? Voy a ver si pueden ponernos otra ración de galletas.-

-No me importa, siempre y cuando me des unas cuantas…- Y Arnold se fue a ver las galletas.

"¡Qué paz que siento!" pensó Helga mientras esperaba en el asiento y se despabilaba un poco "lástima que no puedan ser así todas las navidades" un pensamiento sombrío la invadió "¿Pero y Cloe? ¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo! Arnold tiene novia y yo aquí sentada con él tomando chocolate y comiendo galletas. Un segundo; sólo somos amigos, no tendría que importarme … lo otro" Y suspiró desganada.

-Bien ya estoy de vuelta.- y el chico tomó asiento.- Y… ¿Compraste regalos?

-Mmm, sip. Pero no creo que tenga caso entregarlos hasta que Olga se haya ido y los puedan apreciar correctamente- Luego le devolvió la pregunta.- ¿Y tú?- Supongo ya compraste los regalos.-

-Bueno, la verdad a _casi_ todos.- dijo remarcando la palabra- Aún no sé qué le puedo regalar a una chica muy especial…- Helga dio un respingo de disgusto al oírlo. Él solo sonrió- No puedo pensar como una chica, así que no sabría lo que le puedo dar, me vendría bien una ayuda.-

-Es que depende de la chica. A unas les gusta las cosas caras, a otras las veladas, otras nos conformamos con un libro, con un poema o simplemente con el tiempo que nos puedan dedicar.- Se ruborizó un poco al oírlo.- Nos gustan los pequeños detalles que se pueden tener. Es una bobada, lo sé-

- No es una bobada. Es tierno que te gusten esas cosas.-

-Pero es que yo sé que no soy igual a las demás, así que no me sorprendería que a nadie más le gustaran.- Helga frunció un poco el seño.- Pero de seguro a Cloe le gustaría algo de Tiffanys o una velada cara en Chez Paris- Arnold soltó una carcajada que inundó el lugar, una risa adorable.

-No creo que me alcance el dinero para ponerme a su altura. Total; no creo que eso importe ahora. Ya veré más tarde ¿no te parece?.-

-tienes razón.-

-Aquí tienen su chocolate-

-Gracias- Respondieron al unísono-

-Y su ración extra grande de hombre de jengibre-

-Gracias- dijo Helga- ¿No gustas uno? Son demasiados.- Tanto la camarera como Arnold se sorprendieron, pero la camarera de buena gana cogió una galleta-

-Gracias señorita- y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes.-

-A veces ni yo me creo- Helga jugueteó con su bufanda- Pero cuando me siento feliz… No quiero quedármelo para mí sola. Es como si sintiera que no debe estar solo conmigo sino tratar de dar esa chispa a los demás, para que no se queden sin nada - Salió de su ensoñación- Si le dices a alguien esto te golpeo Arnoldo.-

Arnold se mostró aún más sorprendido que cuando Helga le dio la galleta a la camarera. Quería dar tanto y sin embargo se esforzaba lo suficiente para ocultarlo. Quería seguir siendo "dura" pero la dulzura de esa chica superaba todas las cubiertas que hubiera podido ponerse encima.

Una vez terminado el chocolate entre risa y risa y entre galleta y galleta decidieron que era hora de marcharse de la cafetería, pues ya mismo daban las seis y Sophie estaría preguntándose a qué hora llegaría su hermano si no lo encontraba en casa. Helga quiso pedir una bolsa más de galletas de jengibre para llevársela de camino. Pagaron todo y salieron. Arnold le prestó su chaqueta para que se abrigara.

-¿Me harías un favor?- Le preguntó la chica a su acompañante

- Lo que sea- y él se le acercó un poco más

- ¿Me ayudas a entregar estas galletas a la gente que pase mientras caminamos? Dales prioridad a los que parezcan más necesitados.- le decía Helga mientras le tendía una galleta.

Arnold se desinfló un poco, pensando en que ella le iba a pedir otra cosa. "Que tonto soy" pensó para sus adentros, pero aún así se sentía feliz de formar parte de la felicidad de esa muchacha. Una vez acabados los suministros y de haber deseado muchas felices navidades llegaron al pórtico de la casa de el chico.

-Gracias por hacer ésta una de mis mejores navidades Arnold.- Y lo abrazó- Es la mejor navidad que he tenido, además de esa en la que regalé esas botas Nancy Spumoni al señor Beley …- De pronto la muchacha cayó en cuenta de su error.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿A los nueve años?- Arnold la miró asombrado

-¡Demonios!- Ella tomó ademán de irse, pues un viejo secreto que nunca debía saberse se había descubierto. Pero Arnold no la dejó alejarse ni un centímetro, de hecho la sujetó más fuerte.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-

-Yo… yo ¡Lo siento tanto!- murmuró Helga avergonzada- No quería que los supieras, de verdad, sólo quería que encontraras a May para el señor Hyun. Eso era lo que te hubiera hecho feliz, y en buena hora lo logré, o más bien, el señor Beley lo logró.-

-No me molesta lo más mínimo. ¿Y sabes? No me interesa lo que creas que haces de forma incorrecta, porque no hay nada malo en darle detalles a un soltero- Y la miró pícaramente

-¿Eh?-

-Rompí con Cloe hace unos tres días. Ella no era para mí.- La sujetó todavía más fuerte- La chica especial que te mencioné no es Cloe. Eres tú.-

Helga se quedó sin aire mientras Arnold hablaba.

- Y me alegra que hayas hecho mi navidad especial. Mi obsequio mas valioso en esta navidad eres tú-

"Gulp" Helga tragó saliva y se ruborizó a más no poder, miró hacia arriba tratando de tranquilizarse y vio algo que no había percibido antes colgado del pórtico

-Es muérdago- Le dijo Arnold en un susurro apenas perceptible

-Lo sé- soltó Helga de forma atropellada. Entonces el se acercó más.

Ese primer beso fue auténtico, único, tanto para ella como para él. Parecieron horas; días; lo que en realidad fueron 2 minutos, pero no querían separarse por nada. Él había encontrado a su mitad verdadera y ella ya no se sentía sola ni vulnerable para el mundo. Sabían que pasarían las siguientes navidades juntos, haciéndole frente a todo y a todos.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Le dijo él con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿No molestaré?- preguntó la aludida todavía con las manos entrecruzadas en el cabello de él.

-No, ni lo pienses, yo sé lo que te digo.- le aseguró Arnold con una sonrisa- Siempre hay espacio para una más- Y se estrechó contra ella- Si me aceptas como tu novio, ya eres como de la familia.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco- apreció Helga- Y creo que ya sabes la respuesta, obviamente-

-No ¿Cuál es?- Le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa pícara-

-Sí, la respuesta es sí, bobo- le replicó la chica- podría gritarlo al vecindario si quieres. Lo haría de buena gana.- Ambos soltaron una carcajada

-Entremos Helga. Hace frío-

Atravesaron la puerta ambos sonrientes y abrazados, sintiendo que el mundo era suyo…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los huéspedes en cuanto los chico entraron. Todos con globos y un cartelón enorme que decía "FELICIDADES HELGA"

-¿Pero qué?- Helga se quedó sin palabras

-Les dije a todos que quería darte una sorpresa. Ya sabes, por lo de la beca. Y se tomaron la idea de buena gana.-

-¿Cuan…?- Helga estaba resplandeciente, pero aún no podía decir una frase hilada por la emoción.

-Cuando fui a la cocina de la cafetería- le respondió Arnold con una media sonrisa- Fue más sencillo de lo que parece.-

-Hel, ¿Ya eres mi cuñada?- Le dijo Sophie mientras le jalaba del abrigo.- ¿Ya te lo dijo Arnold?-

-¡Así que tú sabías pequeña "monstrua"!- se rió Helga y la abrazó

-Ya nos estabamos preguntando dónde aprendió esa palabra.- musitaron Stella y Miles mirando tiernamente la escena.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Festejaron, y comieron la cena. Al final fueron a encender los fuegos artificiales.

Y ahí están, sentados en la terraza, viendo el cielo estrellado y salpicado de color. Festejando una de las muchas navidades que tendrían por delante cogidos de la mano, mientras el resto canta villancicos.

-Feliz Navidad Helga.-

-Feliz Navidad Arnold-


End file.
